Don and Jess: Superman
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's time for John to go down. He's messing with the wrong group of CSIs and cops. FA


Begin Transmission

It's a bird, it's a plane. It's time to get your eyes checked cause it's just me Lacy. Ok that was really bad but I was just trying to get into the episode I have to write. Anywho, next in line, it's time for John to go down. He's messing with the wrong group of CSIs and cops. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I told you, I ain't saying it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

He watched as she walked out of the precinct with that guy again. She was smiling and laughing as she clung to his arm. He laughed and smiled back and placed a kiss on top of her head. It made him sick. It was time to put this to an end.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

As Jess and Don walked down to the local diner down the street from the precinct, Jess started to feel like someone was watching her. The feeling had been with her since John had shown up.

"You ok Jess?" Don asked, looking down at his girl friend. "You went quiet."

Jess stopped walking and looked around. "Don, do you feel like we're being watched?"

Don followed Jess' gaze around and got the same feeling she was getting.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do." Don looked back at Jess. "You think it's John?"

Jess nodded. "I've had the feeling since John came back but I just brushed it off as a bad feeling just because he was back. Now I'm not so sure."

Don gave the street one more look around then pulled Jess into his arms.

"Don't worry, he won't get anywhere near you. There are too many cops here. He wouldn't be dumb enough to try." Don said.

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

Don frowned. "For what?"

Jess took Don's hand and pulled him down the street.

"Most people run once they find out I have a crazy brother on the lose." Jess said.

"Most people aren't cops." Don said. He stopped walking again and pulled Jess back to him. "And most people wouldn't do anything they could to keep you safe."

Jess smiled up at him. "Really starting to think you're too good to be true."

Don leaned down and kissed her. "Same to you."

They continued down the street to the diner where they were going to grab some food before heading back to finish some paperwork that Jarvis wouldn't let wait until the next day.

"Jessica."

Both Don and Jess turned and saw John behind them. Don placed himself in front of Jess and glared at her brother.

"What are you doing here John?" Don asked.

John pulled a gun and Don and Jess both grabbed theirs. There they stood on the street, the three of them, pointing guns at each other. Other cops who happened to be around started closing in on them but Don waved them to a safe distance.

"They're coming for me Jess." John said. "They're coming and you're not doing anything to help me."

"You have done nothing but make my life hell John." Jess said. "Give me one good reason why I should help you."

John pointed his gun and Don and both Don and Jess went stiff.

"If you don't, I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend here." John said.

Don straightened his back. "Guys a lot scarier then you have pointed guns at me John. I'm not scared."

Behind John, Don and Jess could see Jarvis sneaking up slowly. He had his gun in one hand and a set of cuffs in the other. He also had Mac with him.

"Just tell my sister to help me and I won't have to shot." John said.

"John if there is one thing I've learned dating your sister and being her partner, it's that you can't make her do a damn thing she doesn't want to do." Don said. "There is nothing I can or would do to make her help you."

John let out a growl of frustration. He cocked his gun and set his finger on the trigger.

"This is you last chance." he said.

Jess shook her head. "I'm not helping you John."

John's face went completely blank. "Fine have it your way."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. John pulled the trigger on his gun as Jarvis and Mac grabbed him from behind. Don wrapped his arms around Jess and pulled her to the ground, out of the way of the bullet. John hit the ground as Don and Jess did and Mac wrapped Jarvis' cuffs around John's wrists. Once Jarvis was sure John was taken care of, he and Mac made their way over to Don and Jess, who were still on the ground but sitting up against the building's wall.

"Are you two ok?" Jarvis asked.

Jess nodded but Don shook his head.

"No, I think the bullet grazed my arm." Don said.

Jess looked at Don's right arm and saw blood staining his shirt. His left hand covered the wound and his face was pinched in pain.

"Good thing you're left handed." Mac said, pulling out a hankie and placing it over Don's wound.

"This is one hell of a way to get out of finishing your paperwork tonight." Jarvis said.

Don and Jess laughed.

"Trust me sir," Don said. "I would much rather be finishing my paperwork then having a bullet graze my arm."

Jarvis patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, Angell get him to the hospital then home. I don't want to see either of you until the day after tomorrow." Jarvis shared a look with Mac. "I think the paperwork can wait until then. How about you Detective Taylor?"

Mac nodded with a smile. "I don't think it's going anywhere."

Don glared at them. "I'm not sure how but I know you're both making fun of us and it's not nice. I'm wounded."

The two laughed as Jess helped Don stand up. The four made their way back to the precinct where Jess helped Don into the car and drove off to the hospital.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So now that John has been caught, you going to let me move back into my own place?" Jess asked as they waited for the doctor.

Don looked at her sitting beside him on the hospital bed. "Do you want to?"

Jess paused for a second. That was a good question. The past few weeks coming home to Don's place had felt right. Did she really want to get rid of that feeling by going back to her own apartment?

Jess looked at Don. "You know, I don't think I really want to."

Don smiled as the doctor came through the door.

"Well detective it's not really all that bad." the doctor said. "Just a minor graze. A few stitches and you'll be good to go."

Don nodded. "Thanks doc."

The doctor also nodded. "I'll send a nurse in to take care of the stitches." With that he turned and left.

Don looked back at Jess. "So if you don't want to go back to your place and I don't want you to go back to your place, where does that leave us?"

Jess grinned at him. "I think you know where that leaves us Detective. But I'm not agreeing until you ask the question."

Don laughed. "I knew you were going to say that." He turned himself on the bed so he was facing Jess. "Alright here it goes. Jess would you move in with me?"

Jess kept a serious face as she pretended to ponder the question. Don huffed and placed his head on Jess' shoulder.

"Please Jess?" he asked.

Jess finally let her smile break through as she looked at the pleading look on Don's face.

"Yes Don I will move in with you." she said.

Moving his head up slightly, Don caught Jess' mouth in a kiss. Before it could be anything more then a peck, someone cleared their throat. The two turned and saw a nurse standing in the door way with a smile.

"Shall I come back later?" she asked.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Alright, well that ended differently then I planned but oh well. John is now behind bars. Won't hear from him again. Let me know what you think remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
